A Fight For Finn
by YugJunAtenHa
Summary: When Quinn Fabray the head cheerio is threatened by a ceryain pint sized brunette liking her boy friend, the battle is on. But, what happens when both Quinn and Rachel's feelings change, how will that affect their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n: Sorry it's so short so tired!**_

If you went to McKinley high school, you would know Quinn Fabray, or have a vague idea of whom she was. She was the head cheerleader, blonde and quite obsessive. Not that many people knew that last part though. She dated the quarter back Finn Hudson. He had the IQ of a chipped tooth, and even the tooth would win in a game of tic tac toe. But he was just an accessory to the murder that was popularity. Quinn stood by her locker, her hazel eyes questioning her locker contents, was it what a popular would have? She had a mental list, lipstick? Check, Scrunchi? Check, Teen magazine? Check. Perfect, she could see out the corner of her eye her unfortunately dumb boyfriend. He smiled at her as he leaned against his own locker a couple down from the blonde's.

"Hey cutie." He said with a smug smile. Quinn scowled, she hated that nickname.

"Hey, Finn. Does my make up look ok?" She asked, not realizing Finn knew to always yes. He did just that and Quinn smiled. Suddenly a familiar brunette walked past. Rachel Berry.

If you went to McKinley, you probably wouldn't know whom Rachel Berry was. She was the exact opposite Quinn. Rachel was a Brunette, singer and completely at the bottom. But when Glee club started, she joined, and so did Quinn, Finn and others. Quinn did it because she was a spy for the evil Sue, but that's for another story. Quinn glared at Rachel, as her usual taunting ways showed. Finn frowned at her unfriendliness, but ignored it.

"HEY BLONDY!" A familiar voice yelled at the cheerio. Quinn turned to see her Latina friend Santana, locking pinkies with her other friend Brittany the ditz. Quinn left Finn to talk to her friends. Santana and Brittany were the only things that helped her popularity she actually was truthful about. She liked them.

"We know something you don't know!" Britt teased smiling and standing on her tippey toes.

"Man-Hands likes what you claimed." The Latina said.

"Huh?" The blond asked, sometimes she didn't understand her friend's ramblings.

"ugh, Rachel likes Finn!" Santana yelled, she hated having to repeat herself. Quinn twisted her face up. She didn't really care for Finn, but she did care about being on top. The ditz stopped smiling and turned Santana, "You like me right?" She asked. Santana got mad, "We talked about this Britt!"

Quinn ignored this and ran down the hall the direction she saw Rachel go down.

* * *

><p>Quinn caught up to Rachel in the bathroom. She yelled at everyone to get out, and they did. Quinn smiled at the amount of power she had. She got up real close to Rachel's face.<p>

"listen half a midget! Stay the hay-ell away from my boy, or I'll high kick your face in!" Quinn didn't know what hit her. this always happened when someone questioned her superiority. Last year a girl said she could do a cart wheel better than her and she ended up in the hospital. Rachel stared up at the cheerio and then looked down at her feet.

"I-I don't know wh-what your talking about, Quinn. So I may have some feelings for Finn, but I wont date him." The short brunette was on the verge of tears from the blond's yelling. Quinn stepped back and started circling the prey.

"That's right. You know Berry, you're smarter than you let on. A dummy would stand up to me." Quinn said, leaving Rachel to cry alone.

That day in glee club, Quinn sat next to Finn as Rachel sat on Finn's other side. Quinn glared at the over acheiver and Rachel just looked away. Mr. S went on and on about something about life lessons or homophobia or something. But the head cheerio was to good for this. She though about rachel. She stared at her, pretending to hate her guts. But she was really wondering was _Would Rachel look good in a cat suit_. Quinn hoped not because then Finn might go to her or something. Suddenly Rachel and Finn got up in front of the class.

"we prepared a little duet!" Rachel blurted, not letting Finn talk. She suddenly thrusted Finn into the duet. Quinn didn't listen and just brooded in her seat. _That jerk! how could she sing with my boyfriend? I'll get her!_. Quinn continued to act as though whatever horribely good song they sung, was a piece of last weeks garbage. When the music stopped and Finn and Rachel sat back down Quinn glared at Finn and Rachel had a triumphant smile. Rachel thought, _That'll teach you to mess with Rachel the future star!_

Quinn could sense the triumph in the brunette's eyes. After glee she pushed the girl in the wall. "No, you are not gonna over power me! Finn is mine. Can you spell that half-pint? M-I-N-E! That's right. I'm blond, beautiful and the head cheerio! You are just the gum people scrape off their shoes!" Quinn walked away, But the brunette couldn't move. She was so paralyzed by fear she didn't even notice that Santana walked past her smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Got a cool new hat and bracelet today so feeling good, meaning longer fan fiction!

The small brunette sat on her bed that Saturday throwing a ball up in the air and catching it when it fell down. She sighed a weary long teenage girl sigh. She usually spent this time practicing singing. But today was different. She couldn't help but remember what the blond said to her the other day. She never even liked Finn that much. He was just the only boy that was kind to her but not creepy (Ehem, Jewfro). But Rachel wouldn't let Quinn win this round. Suddenly a knock on the door occurred and Rachel sat up.

"Come in." She said. To her surprise it was Brittany. Rachel's face twisted up. Brittany said nothing and sat on the edge of Rachel's bed.

"How did you get in here?" Asked the small girl.

"Your dads let me in." The tall blond answered. Rachel shrugged and suddenly Brittany moved right next to her and just smiled real big.

"What?" Asked Rachel, who was confused for they were NOT friends. Brittany giggled, "Santana says I shouldn't talk to you! But I like you." Rachel smiled at the ditz's compliment.

"Do you want to help me with something?" Rachel asked, trying to change the subject because she could feel herself blushing.

"Sure anything for you!" Brittany said smiling a mile a minute.

"I need to get Finn to date me." She said. Suddenly the blond frowned.

"I can't do that to Quinn, she's my best friend." Brittany said pouting, moving closer to Rachel.

"I'll give you lucky charms." The brunette said sitting up.

"Uh-I guess." The ditz said still lying down.

"OK! I'll be right back with them!" Rachel said smiling. She ran out the room, leaving the cheerio to her thoughts.

_Why didn't Rachel understand that I liked her? Maybe Santana was right, that if I say like no one would understand I mean LOVE. I don't want to help her, I want to KISS her! Erg, poopy!_

Rachel came back with a box of lucky charms and a smaller smile. They sat and ate and talked about their plan until it was 4 o'clock. The tall girl then decided to change the subject.

"Do you even like Finn?" The ditz asked. The brunette and her were lying on the bed, holding hands and staring at the ceiling. The brunette turned to her and had a troubled look.

"No, not at all." Rachel said honestly.

"Then why do you care so much about him?" Brittany asked, with a gleam of hope.

"Uhm-I-I needs to show I'm better than Quinn." Rachel said, embarrassed by her stubbornness. Brittany was shocked. Rachel was better than this. So Brittany did what she thought would make her feel better, she kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn patted her stomach hoping she wads being convincing enough. Her Latina friend walked up to her. It was during class so there was no one in the hall except them.

"What's up Fabray?" Asked the brunette, staring at her fingernails.

"I have a plan, but I need your help with it." The head cheerio said, staring at Santana's fingernails.

"What?"

"I'm going to tell Finn I'm pregnant and he'll stay with me! You need to follow my instructions though." Quinn said smiling. The other cheerio frowned, but suddenly it turned into a smile, "sure."

The small Diva frowned at her diary, it was all wrong. She ripped out the page and crumpled it up, tossing it in the trash. She was all alone in the choir room during lunch. The room helped her think, and that's what she needed. In her Diary she wrote how she liked it when Brittany kissed her. But Rachel wasn't thinking straight. Rachel shook her head at the pun. She pushed the kiss out of er mind and decided to focus on Finn. But as she thought up the master plan, Brittany came skipping in.

"Hey cutie!" she said sitting down next to her. The ditz kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

Rachel smiled back, "So any news from Quinn and Santana?"

"Oh ya!" Brittany said, eyes lighting up, "Quinn is pretending to be pregnant." Brittany tried to sneak a peek at Rachel's diary, but the small girl put it back in her backpack.

"oh, how gross." Rachel said sneering. Brittany suddenly frowned, "Do you still want to be with Finn?" Rachel closed her eyes for a second, but opened them and looked at Brittany. Blond, tall and blue eyed, a dangerous combination to a lesbian trying to date a boy for popularity reasons. Rachel leaned real close to Britt and talked real low, "I like you a lot Britt, but publicly I'm going to date Finn. But when it's just you and me, well-" Rachel cut herself off by kissing Brittany.

Quinn proudly strode into math class with fake tear stained eyes. She sat next to Finn silently. Everyone was talking and working, so Finn decided it was ok to ask, "What's wrong?" Quinn didn't turn to him, but responded, "I'm pregnant." Finn stared at Quinn, but Quinn didn't turn around, because she was lying, she felt so guilty.

Brittany skipped down the hall to her best friend, the cheerio who always cared for her. Santana put some books she didn't care about in her locker.

"Hey hey hey!" The ditz said as she approached S. The Latina frowned at Brittany, "Why have you been hanging around that hobbit?" Brittany knew what she meant but she pouted and said, "Call her by her real name."

"Ugh, fine Rach-Berry." The cheerio couldn't say it, so she said the last name.

"Well, can you keep a secret?" The tall blonde said smiling with wide eyes. Santana twisted her face trying to decide to lie or tell the truth. She decided to lie, "Sure!" she said with a cheesy smile.

"We kissed all through lunch time, practiced a duet and made up a hand shake." The ditz said smiling and staring off, imagining their wedding. Santana flicked the ditz.

"OW!"

"What the cheese is wrong with you?"

"A lot of things."

"You didn't even think about me?"

"Well, yesterday you told me it was nothing and that you don't love me. I don't date people who don't love my awesomeness." The Latina was stunned. Brittany, brake up with her? It was unconceivable.

"Britt, are you braking up with me?" Santana could feel the tears in her eyes, but she pushed them back.

"You don't love me openly, we can't be together."

"Neither does Berry."

"Ya but she admits she loves me." With that the tall cheerio walked away.

Santana stormed down the hall to Quinn with only one thing on her mind

Revenge.

Quinn was fixing her make up when the brunette took her eyeliner from her. "We have huge Intel!" The brunette said. Quinn gave her a slight smile.

"Good job." Quinn said. Santana stared at her wondering about her reaction. Would she go crazy, or be calm.

"Rachel doesn't like Finn, she likes Brittany."

"OMG REALLY! PERFECT!" Quinn said slamming her locker door and almost jumping for joy. Santana nodded and thought _I__knew__she__would__go__crazy_

"Operation: Keep Finn away from the hobbit is now in affect." Quinn said as they walked down the hall.

"Are you gonna keep the baby?" Asked Finn as they sat down for lunch the next day.

"no!" Quinn said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"oh, uh." Finn really had nothing to say.

"Hello!" Said an unwelcomed voice at the table. The small, brunette diva stoud in front of the table holding something in her arms, "I think you left something on the floor of the locker room. Rachel held out an odd looking stocking. It had some small cushion in it, making it look like a slightly pregnant belly. Finn stared at Quinn, he was smart enough to know what it meant.

"Finn I-"

"NO!," Finn interrupted Quinn, "I never want to see you again. Why would you do something like that? What were you thinking?" Quinn said nothing as tears started running down her face. That pregnancy was short lived.

Rachel smiled as she dropped the fake belly on the table and skipped off.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE: sorry I haven't written in sooooooo long!

"I love you Brittany." The Latina cheerio frowned at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. It was simple to imagine her face and tell her, but to see her gloomy, sullen face now would only break her heart.

She shook off the thought and applied more mascara on before she left for school. She could hear the morning sounds quite well, her mom and dad debating over the newspaper article and her sister whining that she wanted to wear her favorite dress.

She said nothing to them as she left for school in her cheerio uniform.

Not a second before she got on the bus did her cell phone buzz with a text. She looked at it to see it was Quinn.

_Hey San! Meet me under the bleachers during first period_

**Isn't that skipping class? **She texted back.

_Ya, so what do you care?_

**I don't. Its just I'm not use to you breaking the rules.**

_Well, it's important get there ASAP!_

The brunette needed no further instructions and hurried to their usual meeting spot. When she got there, Quinn was pacing back and forth muttering to herself.

"What's going on Q?" San asked.

"This is terrible, something fishy is going on." She said, not quite saying what was going on.

"What?"

"I saw Finn and Brittany holding hands coming to school." She said, her hazel eyes facing the brunette's deep, dark brown ones.

"You're kidding," The Latina's heart sank to her stomach and flip flopped in the acid.

"No. I think this has to do with Rachel, maybe a secret plan of some sort and maybe…" The blonde continued to talk but Santana wasn't listening she was thinking up ways to tear Finn apart. She stormed out when she could faintly hear the second period bell.

She stormed to Finn's locker where she found Finn and Brittany was kissing.

"Hey!" She yelled across the hall. She took great strides to the couple, which stopped kissing.

"What the hell are you doing?" The cheerio had no thoughts to what she was doing.

"Is this any of your business?" Finn asked turning around to face her.

Santana at that moment realized there was a crowd, there was Brittany with a blank expression and Finn angry like a woken up bear.

"I thought we had something," Santana said to Finn, trying to figure something out so that people wouldn't think she was in love with Brittany, "I had a crush on you forever Finn."

Finn looked stupid (not in the way he always did, a new way), "Me? But Brittany said she always had a crush on me."

Santana huffed at Brittany and turned around for a moment, then turned on the dramatics. She turned around with fake tears in her eyes and sobbed, "I loved you Finn."

She left the circle the kids had made around them to find Quinn in the leaving crowd. She found the Blondie that stared at her like she had two heads.

"What was that?" She asked hysterically.

"Me entering this game. I'm going to win, and I'm going to crush Brittany, you and man-hands." Santana then walked away with real tears in her eyes.

EARLIER THAT MORNING:

Brittany smiled as she put pink lip gloss on in her locker mirror. She always came to school early to talk to the pigeons. Rachel walked up to her as she turned away from the locker. Rachel also came to school early to practice her singing.

"Brittany, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." She said.

"I don't thank I can forgive you." The ditz said sadly twirling a flower she picked in her hand.

"I love you Brittany." Rachel said, not realizing it.

"I love you too, but I can't love you until you say that to everyone in glee club." She said confidently.

"I can't Britt." Rachel said on the verge of tears.

"Then we can't be together" said the tall cheerio said walking down the hall. The diva followed her down the hall, "But I love you." She grabbed her arm, twirled her around ad kissed her. She was able to do this on her tippy toes.

But no amount of kisses and sorrys made Brittany come back.

SO in spite, she got Finn to date her.

And now

It's everyone

For themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn couldn't focus on anything. Her thoughts were full of that pint sized brunette and her ways to attack her popularity. She let her hair down, as she got ready for bed. But she couldn't sleep. She couldn't get that girl out of her head. She stared at her phone. Why did she keep Rachel's phone number? But she opened it up and started texting:

_Stop it_

**Stop what?**

_You got Brittany to date Finn for some big plot didn't you?_

**No. She got mad at me and did it. She thought I was using her.**

_Were you?_

**Kind of. Half to get Finn half to figure out my sexuality.**

_Oh…Santana stopped helping me too. She decided to be her own team._

**Isn't this all kind of silly?**

_Two weeks ago I would have said no. Now…Ya._

**I miss talking to you.**

Quinn stared at her screen at the words the Diva had texted. She couldn't feel anything. Her body went numb as she figured it out. She missed Rachel more than Finn. A ton more, if it was a number it would be over 9000.

She started texting "I miss y-" But she stopped and remembered this was a battle not a love sto-

LOVE STORY? How in the world could she think that she was in LOVE with RACHEL BERRY? But the thought did not escape her as she suddenly texted.

_Me too_

**Meet me at the Lima Café **

_Now? It's 2:36 AM!_

**It's happy hour all night tonight, trust me.**

_See you there._

The Blond didn't waste a second as she hopped up and put on a jacket and ran to her car.

Rachel stood by the door as she hesitated to look around the café for Quinn. She noticed the flowing blond hair sitting by a large window. She strided over to the table.

She sat and saw Quinn's eyes were wide open.

"I needed to talk to you." The brunette said.

"Well. I'm here aren't I?"

"I can't see to find a reason to continue this terrible war."

"Is this a surrender?"

"No, It's a peace treaty."

"Well, what's in it for me?"

"I don't know Quinn. But I know I don't want to fight any more. Honestly I just want to be uhm…friends."

"Uhm? You don't sound too sure."

"Can I be honest?"  
>Quinn nodded her head unsure of what she meant. Had she been honest to Rachel? No. Will she be? She couldn't answer that now.<p>

"I spread the rumor I liked Finn. I told Mercedes, she told Kurt and Kurt told Brittany and Brittany told Santana and Santana told you."

"Are you saying you spread it on purpose?"

"Yes. I wanted to tell someone that I had a crush but I couldn't so I ended up lying."

"Wait, who's your crush."

Rachel couldn't tell her. She looked in her perfect hazel eyes and could see her past and her promise to herself to fit in.

"You. I have am in love with you."

Quinn froze. She could have told the truth but she decided not too."

"You are gay."

"Well, ya bu-"

"Stay away from me you-you-y-," Quinn stuttered trying to call her a dirty word but couldn't bring herself too call someone else something she feared she was, "You dyke!"

Rachel couldn't believe her ears. She could feel tears coming out of the back of her eyes and stared at Quinn unbelievingly.

"But Quinn I-I JUST GO!" Rachel could suddenly feel anger swelling up inside her.

"I WILL!" Quinn got up and stormed out, leaving Rachel to cry and people in the café to stare at her.

Qui found herself awake at 12:00 PM that next day. She stared at her pillow where a dried out wet spot was where she cried herself to sleep at night. She got up and smelled the lunch being cooked by her wealthy mother. She sat down at the table and watched her continue her work.

"Good afternoon darling and happy Saturday!"

"Uh, ya."

"You are up quite late darling."

"Mmm Hmm. I went out with a friend last night."

"Who is this friend? It's not Rachel is it? Word is that she's a lesbian and she's having relations with that cheerleader Brittany."

"They are dating mom."

"Dating? Lesbians don't date! They have 'relations'."

Quinn took the verbal beating from her mother silently, "It was with her in fact."

"QUINN! Are you ok? Don't you think that she is a bad influence?"

"No she's actually really nice." Quinn stood up to get closer to her mom working in the kitchen portion of the room. Her mother stopped working and looked at her daughter. The only thing in between them was an island counter.

"Darling she may seem nice but I told you she's a lesbian."

"I know, I can hear perfectly."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"No, she is the nicest, kindest best friend I ever had." Quinn punctuated her word trying to push her mom over the edge.  
>"Darling! Please do not associate yourself with that girl. You will ruin your reputation."<p>

"MOM! Who cares?"

"You should sweety." Mrs. Fabray walked around the island and reached for a hug but Quinn dodged her.

"You don't even know her!"

"Darling bu-"

"Stop calling me darling!"

"Lucy Quinn Fabray! Stop this foolishness! She is a dyke and I will not have my girl liking other girls!"

"WHAT IF I ALREADY DO? WHAT IF MY WHOLE LIFE I'VE ONLY DATED BOYS FOR MY REPUTATION AND I LOVE RACHEL BERRY?"

Suddenly Quinn realized that it wasn't hypothetical and it was true. She had turned into what she was taught to fear.

"Lucy you are being foolish either you take it back and admit Rachel is a bad influence or YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Quinn had no defense. Her father was on a business trip so mom was in charge, what she said goes. She had a choice.

Quinn suddenly got quite and started crying, "I'll go pack my bags. Cause I like living somewhere I am accepted."

Mrs. Fabray was bluffing, but suddenly she realized what was happening.

"You were saying hypothetically right? You don't actually mean you are a lesbian, right?"

"No, I am a lesbian and I'm in love with Rachel."

"Get out."

"I'm going to pack my bags."

Quinn held the blue suitcases as she rang the doorbell to the familiar house. At the door Hiram Berry came out.

"Quinn Fabray? What are you doing here?"

"I'm homeless. My mom kicked me out and I need to stay somewhere."

"Come in Quinn we'll talk about it."  
>Quinn walked in behind Hiram and was led to a sitting room in which Leroy and Rachel were sitting in.<p>

"Quinn?" Rachel's smile went away and was replaced with slight fear and solemnest.

"Hi."

"Quinn has nowhere to stay." Hiram announced.

Leroy stared at the blond, "What happened?"

"My mom kicked me out."

"Why? What could you have done to make you ineligible to stay?"

"I uhm…I'd rather not talk about it just yet."

"Well, we are kind of full here." Rachel interjected trying to get Quinn out of her life.

"We have 3 guest rooms." Hiram reminded Rachel.

"It would be fun!" Leroy said smiling.

Quinn faked a smile back and was invited to spend the afternoon playing "life" with them.

THAT NIGHT

The small girl showed Quinn her room and helped unpack in silence for a while.

"What happened?" The brunette broke the silence.

"What?"

"With your mom, why did she kick you out?"

"Oh uhm, I was wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm wrong. I uhm, shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Ok, but what does that have to do with you being kicked out?"

"She said you were a bad influence and rumor had it you were a lezbo. I uhm, tried to stand up for you."

"Thank you. But why? You called me a dyke and hated me."

"Cause I'm scared! Is that what you want to hear, that I love you and that you are the only reason I fight for Finn and the fact that you are on my mind all the damn time?" Is that what you want to hear?"

This sudden out burst startled the brunette as she stared at the confused blond. Then the hazel eyed cheerleader grabbed her face and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

AFFF

Rachel held her head under her pillow, the night air wisping itself over her toes that stuck out of her covers. The brunette could not figure out the past 48 hours. How could Quinn go from yelling at me for coming out to kissing and living with me? She knew she was happy about the kiss but…was Quinn?

The cheerio was also staying up late. But she had lost the idea of sleeping hours ago. Her lamplight was on and she was walking around. She had put on a spaghetti strap, pink nightgown. She decided to study her room. She traced her dainty fingers on the dresser where her clothes she managed to pack were. She even noticed how many steps it took from the door to her new bed…6. Soon Quinn could not take the cool air, and being left alone with her thoughts made her crazy. She decided to inspect the balcony outside, even though the November breeze could chill anyone. She opened the balcony to see it was quite wide and Rachel's room also opened up into it. She looked closer at the darkness into Rachel's room when suddenly a face appeared. Quinn's heart stopped and she fell backwards onto the porch-like balcony.

Rachel gasped as she realized she had scared Quinn by looking out the window. She threw open the glass door and ran for her.

"Are you ok Quinn?" She asked stretching out her arm to help her up.

Quinn looked up at the innocent face, "Ya…it's ok." Quinn took the arm and hoisted herself up.

Rachel looked her up and down. How odd the blond girl looked in a nightgown in November darkness. Rachel ignored it and walked to the edge of the wooden balcony, "Why are you up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep, thinking."

"About?"  
>"Uhm…stuff. Teenage stuff."<p>

"I honestly find that hard to imagine. I don't know what teen straight girls think about." The brunette said with a fail attempt at a joke.

"Neither would I." The blond said. Stupid! The blond told herself how stupid she was. She was not ready to admit her love for Rachel, but the brunette made her feel comfortable.

"Do you like me?" Rachel asked. She played with the end of a piece of her hair.

"Ya. Just don't talk to me at school." Quinn knew it was harsh, but it needed to be said.

"Quinn, that's mean."

"I'm sorry I just can't. I don't want to be a lesbian."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Everything. I need to be the cheerleader, not the lesbian."

"But Quinn. I love you."

Quinn's train of thought stopped. The love proclamation hit harder in the cold windy balcony. Quinn took some deep breaths and turned to the pint-sized girl, "Do you love me enough to let me go?"

Rachel pushed back tears, "No. I love you enough to know that you need to come out!" her voice rose.

"Ok so what? You want me to shout it out to the world? GUESS WHAT EVERYONE I'M GAY!" Quinn was suddenly shouting out of the balcony and to no one but the neighbors up the road. This finally provoked tears out of her eyes.

She turned to Rachel, "Is that it?"

"No. Tell Glee."

"Finn? Santana? Even poor Brittany?"

"You act like gay people are scary."

"No they aren't just, the rest of the world thinks so."

Rachel smiled and so did Quinn. Quinn wasn't sure why they were smiling but something about the small girl just made everything better. Rachel took Quinn's hand and placed it on the balcony. "I love you too." Quinn said turning to her.

"One second." Rachel ran back to her room and came out carrying to lawn chairs. She then ran back to her room and came back out with blankets.

They lied down next to each other in lawn chairs and chatted all night till they fell asleep.

The next morning was Saturday. Quinn was the first one up. She woke up to see Rachel seeming to be in a sleep that involved a lot of kicking. Quinn smiled and pulled her blanket off. She noticed a red flash between the trees in the wooded backyard of the Berry home. The balcony opened up towards these woods. Quinn's eyes followed the red flashes dashing in between the trees.

"RACHEL? QUINN?" A voice from inside yelled. The glass door from Rachel's room was opened and Quinn realized it was Hiram.

"Hi Mr. Berry." Quinn said smiling.

Rachel started stirring like she was going to wake up.

"Hi Quinn. Why are you two out here?"

"We couldn't sleep so we slept out here."

"You weren't cold?"

Quinn didn't know how to answer that question. Yes, she was freezing but she was happy for it. She needed it to think clear.

"Ya, but it's ok." She answered.

"Come inside I want to talk to you."

Quinn followed Hiram inside. He led her down stairs into the living room and she sat on one couch and Hiram another that faced the other couch.

"Why did your mom kick you out?"

Quinn looked at her toes…they were pink with how cold they were. Hiram handed her a blanket. Quinn tucked her feet under her and wrapped herself in the blanket.

"So? Are you going to answer me?" Hiram asked again.

Quinn really didn't want to tell him, she just wanted to tell someone. 

"If I tell you, please don't tell anyone."

Hiram silently nodded and looked up at Quinn, but her eyes were fixated on a small green vase the sat on the coffee table between them.

"Ok," Quinn said, "Friday night I went to go meet Rachel. We've been having problems lately. We've been fighting over a boy in our school. She wanted to stop fighting. But when she told me why I-" Quinn suddenly stopped. What was she thinking? She was going to out Rachel to her dad? "-I got upset and uhm…"

"There's more than that isn't there?" Hiram asked.

"I came out to my mom." Quinn said simply.

Hiram smiled, which annoyed Quinn. How could he smile at her misfortune?

"No wonder you too were sleeping next to each other."

"Huh?" Quinn could feel her face go red.  
>"She has a natural way of helping people when they need it. When I lost my job she slept in our bed for a week and it made me feel a lot better."<p>

"So it was maternal instinct?"

"I think…unless she's not telling me something."

Quinn thought about his. Did she not tell Hiram she was gay? Or was Hiram hiding it from Quinn?

"Ya…well when I told my mom she sure threw her maternal instinct out the window."

"Some people are just like that. They are too stupid to see how beautiful their daughter is."

Quinn smiled and in her head decided that Hiram and Leroy were one day going to be great in-laws. She then realized that would mean marrying Rachel. Wrong state.

"Well, she's the first person I told. I didn't mean too. I wasn't even sure it just came out. We were talking about Rachel when-"

"Wait Rachel? What does she have to do with any of this?"

At that moment Rachel had appeared behind Hiram and was still sleepy-eyed and frost bitten, "What has to do with me?" She sat down next to Quinn and grabbed a blanket.

"Nothing." Quinn said trying to cover it up.

"Quinn just came out to me." Hiram said as though it was a casual conversation.

"Well that makes two of us." Rachel said head held high.

"You two Rachel?"

"Ya. I'm in love with Quinn."

Quinn suddenly turned even redder. Everything was going so fast. She wasn't even sure of her sexuality. She took her legs out of the blanket and hugged her knees. She knew this wasn't lady like sense she had on a dress, but she didn't care. They were in such a casual conversation it felt as though Quinn was in another conversation.

"Well, as long as we're in the conversation. What about Finn?" Hiram asked. Finn? Quinn hadn't even mentioned his name. She looked up at Hiram who winked at her.

"I don't care anymore." Quinn said it before she could think. In that moment she realized she was wrong all along. That she had forgotten what mattered. The only thing that mattered was real love, not popularity. She dropped her knees and looked at Rachel. She was nodding in agreement with a slightly sullen face. Quinn swallowed trying to get rid of the knot in her throat. School in 2 days? She couldn't face Sue and explain why she isn't dating the most popular boy in school. She put her head in her hands and breathed deeply. Suddenly the heaviness of it hit the room.

"It's gonna be fine Quinn, trust me," Hiram said smiling, "go get dressed Rachel has a surprise for you."

Quinn suddenly felt better and turned to the diva and smiled as she did. She shot up stairs to get her best dress on.


End file.
